


Evil

by JustYourProblem, Sonsaiarees



Series: Is it, or Isn't it? [2]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Arthur doesn't care for Envy, Coma, Cussing, Envy is a sin not a demon, Forehead Kisses, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Other Kisses, Possessed Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsaiarees/pseuds/Sonsaiarees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Arthur really comatose? Could he hear Lewis? Why did he try to commit suicide? Did he even try to commit suicide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shedrak1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/gifts).



> This part of "Is It, or Isn't It" series was written by Sonsaiarees.

“ _Twenty seven bottles of beers on the wall! Twenty seven bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, twenty six bottles of beer on the wall!”_

 

“ _ **WILL YOU SHUT UP?!”**_

 

Arthur chuckled but continued on with his song, determined to finish it for once. After all, they had nothing else to do. He and the demon were stuck in a coma body for the past four months with nothing to do.

 

How they entered in this coma though, it was all Arthur's fault. He knew that his bloodline carried a sliver of the seven deadly sins. He knew that there was spots on Earth where the sin could gather more energy and become more powerful. He knew that his parent's died because they came pass a spot where his father's Wraith became more powerful, and he crashed the car fighting for control which killed them all.

 

Arthur knew all of this, but he still allowed his Envy to overshadow his own thoughts and he even joined a _paranormal investigation team_ for Pete's shake. All because he couldn't stand loosing Lewis.

  
  


“ _ **Hunk at three o'clock,”**_ the sin, Envy as Arthur called him, purred.

  
  


Arthur stopped his mental singing and listened as well. “Hey Arthur,” a deep baritone voice greeted him.

  
  


“ _Lewis,”_ Arthur whined, wanting to wrap his arms around him and never let him go.

  
  


The reason why Arthur was in this state was because he had been listening to Envy more and more. Envy first popped his ugly head in when he and Lewis started dating and a girl checked him out when Arthur was teaching him pool. Ever since, it stayed active in his head, always stringing along lies and deceptions. In high school, it was much worse since Arthur was afraid of the bullies. It gotten so bad that Lewis had put their relationship on hold, which Arthur now doesn't blame him, he was a dick.

  
  


“ _ **Oh, I love these magic hands,”**_ Envy sighed as Lewis got to work with their sore muscles.

  
  


“ _We wouldn't need these magic hands if you didn't try to push Lewis over the edge of that cliff,”_ Arthur growled.

  
  


“ _ **Yeah yeah, blame me for your weakness,”**_ the sin said without a care in the world. **_“If you just came out of the closet, then you wouldn't have join that little merry band of idiots now would you?”_**

  
  


“ _Lewis and Vivi aren't idiots!”_ Arthur yelled.

  
  


“ _ **No, I suppose that is all you huh?”**_

  
  


Arthur wished that he was able to have hands in his mind, and that Envy had a neck so that he could strangle him.

  
  


“ _ **Oh! A little lower lover boy,”**_ Envy said when Lewis went to work on Arthur's lower back.

  
  


Scratch that, he wanted a dagger so that he could kill him in the most painful way.

  
  


“ _ **Temper temper,”**_ Envy chided, **_“you need to relax Arthur. We are, after all, stuck here until the doctor fix's that head of yours.”_**

  
  


“ _Yeah, but aren't you an oh-so-powerful supernatural creature? Couldn't you just heal us up instead keep us awake in here?”_ Arthur asked.

  
  


He heard the sin grumble but Arthur couldn't catch it. He smiled, well not really since he couldn't control his body in this state, but he would have smiled if he could right there. It wasn't that often that he got Envy to shut up so he took it while he could.

  
  


Arthur laid there for a while, enjoying the company of his lover. Lewis was able to work all the kinks that the damn therapist put in and now he was holding his hand. This reminded Arthur the time they drove five hours just to go to a beach during the freshman year. 

  
  


Lewis had just gotten his driver's license and was able to borrow his parent's car. Arthur was fuming in the front seat of the car the entire ride there, Envy stringing tales on how Tiffany from English was going to take Lewis away.

  
  


“Come on Arthur, I'm really trying here,” Lewis had sighed after three hours in the drive.

  
  


“Just like Tiffany?” Arthur mumbled as he looked out the window, watching the trees fly by.

  
  


“Who?” Lewis asked, confused.

  
  


“Oh don't give me that,” Arthur growled. He then raised his voice in trying to get it like the girl's. “Lewis, I am having _sooo_ much trouble with Hamlet's _Romeo and Juliet_. Can you act like Romeo so I can get the idea?”

  
  


“Okay, first off, you sound too much like her,” Lewis mussed. “Second,  _ Hamlet _ is a play written by Shakespeare, who also wrote  _ Romeo and Juliet. _ ”

  
  


“See! You just admitted that I sound like her, and not even a full fucking minute ago you didn't know who I was talking about!” Arthur growled as he threw his hands up.

  
  


“Arthur, you know I don't care about anyone but you,” Lewis said with a sad tone. He tried to grab Arthur's hand but the blond moved his hand out of the way. “Please just drop the jealous act okay? I'm trying to take you out on a nice date here.”

  
  


Arthur looked down to his own lap, feeling guilty while Envy chuckled in his head. “Sorry, I'll try,” he muttered.

  
  


“That's all I ask for,” Lewis smiled softly.

  
  


The date turned out to be pretty good in the end. They played at the beach for hours, making a sandcastle, running in and out of the freezing water, Arthur even got bury Lewis and shape it like he was a merman. They didn't leave until near sunset, enjoying each others company and holding their hands.

  
  


“Mr. Pepper, visiting hour are now over,” a female voice said from across the room.

  
  


Arthur whined as Lewis let go of his hand to put the chair back where it belong. “I love you,” Lewis hummed as he kissed Arthur's forehead.

  
  


“ _I love you too,”_ Arthur whispered even though the only one who could hear it was Envy. He wanted to curl up and cry as he heard Lewis's footsteps get farther and farther away.

  
  


“ _ **Oh stop your whining,”**_ Envy sighed,  **_ “he'll be back tomorrow.” _ **

  
  


“ _Shut up,”_ Arthur huffed.

  
  


“Is he gone?” a male voice asked as heavy footsteps entered as well.

  
  


“Yes sir,” the female answered as Envy let out growl.

  
  


“ _ **I don't like the doc,”**_ the sin said with a snarl.

  
  


“ _I don't think you like anyone.”_

  
  


“ _ **Shut up, they're talking.”**_

  
  


While normally Arthur wouldn't dare to listen to Envy anymore, when the doctor said “pull the plug”, that got his attention.

  
  


“Are you sure that's wise?” the female asked with worry in her tone. “I'm sure that if we actually tried, we can save this boy.”

  
  


“Are you stupid May? This boy has type A blood, and my brother needs that liver transplant,” the male voice growled. “He doesn't have a next of kin written down and it took me  _ four months  _ to convince that bonehead upstairs that this boy isn't going to live without these machines. Now hurry up and pull that plug.”

  
  


“ _What is he talking about?”_ Arthur asked, fear wrapping her familiar fingers around him.

  
  


“ _ **He's talking about killing us,”**_ Envy snapped.

  
  


“ _He..but he can't do that! I'm still alive!”_

  
  


“It's done sure,” the woman said.

  
  


Arthur noticed that there was sound lacking in the room, but what more, he was starting to have trouble breathing.

  
  


“ _Envy, help me!”_ Arthur cried. He didn't want to die, not yet. He wanted to apologize to Lewis, to beg for his forgiveness, and to kiss him one last time.

  
  


“ _ **Move aside weakling,”**_ Envy commanded.

  
  


Arthur actually felt something warm around himself before pushing him to a cold spot. Soon, he felt his real body take a deep breath as Envy focused on making the body they shared to just live.

  
  


“Henry, look!” the female voice said with joy. “He's breathing on his own! He's getting better!”

  
  


“Not on my watch,” the doctor growled.

Both Envy and Arthur felt something poke into their left arm. Suddenly, it was like they were surrounded in a fog and Envy was having a trouble time making the body breath.

  
  


“What did you do?” the woman gasped in horror.

  
  


“Don't worry, the drug won't ruin his organs or show up in a lab report,” the doctor said smugly. “It's just an insurance I brought with me just in case.”

  
  


“ _ **Arthur, I don't think I can make us breath for much longer,”**_ Envy admitted.

  
  


“ _No! Don't stop!”_ Arthur begged.  _ “Please Envy, I don't want to die.” _

  
  


“ _ **I'll...I'll do my best,”**_ Envy promised, not wanting to die either.

  
  


Envy focused all his energy on making Arthur live but when he was ten minutes away from the three hour mark, he couldn't.

  
  


“ _ **Arthur, I can't keep doing this,”**_ he said as gave up.

  
  


“ _No! No! Please keep trying Envy. I'm not ready to die!”_ Arthur begged, already feeling the lack of air.

  
  


“ _ **And you're not going to.”**_

  
  


“ _Huh?”_

  
  


As Arthur's body tried to breath, his soul was seeing for the first time since this coma. He was in a black room, just floating. And there was a person in front of him that looked like him, but didn't at the same time. The person had the same blond hair style up to something similar to the anime boys that Vivi's coworker Chloe always read; he had the same thin built and the same goatee that Arthur grew to appear more mature. But that's were the similarity's ends. The other him had dark green skin like pines from the pine trees, he even wore a suit with an orange ascot. And his eyes. The retina was black, not white like it was suppose to be and his pupils were a glowing green.

  
  


“Envy?” Arthur asked in shock to see the sin.

  
  


The other him, Envy, nodded. “That's right Arty boy, this is what I look like.”

  
  


Arthur looked to him for a moment longer before he slumped a bit. “Copy cat,” he muttered.

  
  


Envy let out a laugh, showing rows of sharp teeth. “Of course that comes out of your mouth first,” he chuckled. Arthur opened his mouth to snap at the other but Envy put his hand over his mouth. “Now all jokes aside, I can't keep this body alive Arthur.”

  
  


Arthur pushed the hand down, his eyes widen with fear. “But you said I wouldn't die!” he cried.

  
  


“And you won't my puppet, but only if you give yourself to me,” Envy hummed as he wiped a tear that fell from Arthur's eye.

  
  


“What does that mean?” Arthur asked in confusion.

  
  


“Just like it sounds,” Envy said. “I can't save this body but I can make us a new body. You just have to give yourself to me, your entire soul.”

  
  


“But I would die!” Arthur accused.

  
  


“No you wouldn't, I promise,” Envy swore.

  
  


Arthur narrowed his eyes as he looked to his tormentor for the past nine years. “How can I trust you?”

  
  


“You can't,” Envy admitted, “but I'm the only way you can live. So Arthur, are you willing to live again in a whole new body? Or do you wish to die at the murder's hands so he can have your liver?”

  
  


Arthur looked to Envy but then looked down. “I don't want to die, not like this.” He then looked up to Envy, determination written all over his face. “All right, save me Envy, no matter what.”

  
  


Envy smiled as he grabbed Arthur's waist by one hand and pulled his arm close to him with the other. “As you wish,” he purred as he slammed his mouth onto the human's.

  
  


Arthur's eyes widen, not knowing what to do. Soon enough, black dots swam around his sight and his energy was slipping away. It didn't take too long for him to go limp in Envy's embrace and as his eyes closed for the last time, he swore he heard an echoy laugh.

 


	2. Yellow Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Numees

Lewis wouldn't guess that in a million years that Arthur would die before him. He knew that he would die one day of course, he wasn't that naive. It's just...Arthur died so young, being only twenty two. If Lewis had to plan a way for Arthur to die, it would have been somewhere in his nineties, after they were old, gray, and setting up bets on who was faster in their walkers.

 

“At least he didn't feel anything,” Lewis's father tried to say after hearing the news of Arthur's death.

 

“Yeah, but he was doing so good,” Lewis said, wanting to cry some more but after two hours of none stop crying, there were no tears left to shed. “His swelling has gone down and he would sometimes squeeze my hand when I held his.”

 

“And that's why I'm suing,” Lance growled.

 

The Peppers looked to the smaller male. Lance was Arthur's uncle, the one who took him in when his parents died when he was ten due to a car accident. He was short, being roughly four feet but there was no doubt that Lance and Arthur were related. They had the same blond hair with the brown streak, and they had the same shape of head. Lance and Arthur's similarities stopped there though as their fashion sense told them apart even with the height difference.

 

Arthur was always dressed in yellow baggy pants, a beat up white t-shirt, and a orange vest when he wasn't working. Lance though looked like a biker with baggy blue jeans that was held up with a wrestling belt, a torn up sleeved white shirt, finger-less black gloves, and the same orange vest that Arthur wore.

 

Four hours after Lewis left the hospital, Lance went over there for the paperwork to be filled out. For some reason, Arthur hadn't put anyone as next to kin and since Lance wasn't his parents, the hospital refused to release any information to him. Lance had to jump through so many hoops to prove that he was Arthur's only living relative, but it was all for not. Three before Lance was able to pull up to the hospital, Arthur's doctor had pulled the plug after it was deemed that he wouldn't be able to survive without the machines. His body was already in the morgue, his organs being harvested since he was an organ donor.

 

Lance stayed only an thirty minutes more after hearing the news before he drove straight to the Peppers', not caring that it was getting close to ten at night. Lance knew that Arthur and Lewis were dating and that they still cared for each other, so he knew that Arthur would want Lewis to be the first to know.

 

“Why are you suing them?” Lewis asked with confusion.

 

“Because Arthur _was_ doing much better until two weeks ago!” Lance snarled as he twisted his hands together in anger. “The doc I spoke with said that Arthur was doing so good, but he took a nose dive then. They couldn't figure it out and from what they read on his machines that were still hook up, he was able to breath on his own for close to three fucking hours. Something ain't right here and I plan to show that hospital dirty laundry for all to see!”

 

“And I'll help you,” Lewis said as his own hands curled up in a fist.

 

“Lewis, I don't think that's wise,” Mrs. Pepper said as she put a her hand on his shoulder.

 

Lewis shook his shoulder out from his mother's hold as he looked at her with hard purple eyes. “Mom, you don't understand. Arthur was getting better! Just today, I saw his lip move when I was giving him a message! He was alive and aware of me. There is no way that plug should have been pulled.”

 

“I don't think so either Lewis, but would Arthur want this?” Mrs. Pepper asked. “Would he want you to seek revenge?”

 

Lewis deflated as he looked to his hands. “No, he wouldn't. He would want us to move on.”

 

“Well, I don't need you to be in this anyway,” Lance said. “I'll deal with the suing, you just get yourself healed up.”

 

With saying that, Lance left with a good bye and telling them he would call them in the morning to tell them when the funeral will be. Lewis hugged his parents shortly afterwords as he retired up to his room, not noticing a vase with a freshly picked yellow rose in it on his dresser.

 


	3. Update

Happy belated New Years you guys. Did you think I have abandoned this fic? Well, I haven't! I just lost my beta and my partner due to the most hated (but needed) enemy: college. So I'm running solo. Once I find a new beta, chapters will be posted again. I already re-written the first two chapters for they have so many grammer errors that I cringed and I wrote two more chapters. So wish me luck and hopefully chapter three will be up soon. 

 

Until then, laters! (^3^)/


End file.
